Due to their chemical nature, polyethers are inherently hydrophilic and are a well-recognized class of materials, especially for dental applications. Polyether groups containing compositions and their use in the dental field are also the subject of several patent applications.
US 2004/0014924 A1 relates to silicone based aziridino compounds. The materials described show functionality of at least two aziridino groups in the average molecule having a prepolymeric structure. The general formula shows structures with aziridino functions pendant from a silicone backbone.
US 2004/0014907 A1 describes linear and branched prepolymeric silicones bearing terminal and/or pendant aziridino moieties and curable compositions made thereof.
WO 2004/014323 A1 relates to monofunctional aziridine compounds which can be used to enhance speed of cure. The addition of monofunctional aziridine compounds to a given concentration of aziridine compounds with at least two aziridine rings enhances speed of cure.
Other publications that mention the use of aziridines include e.g. WO 92/19655 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,467 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,698 A1.
So far, achieving a sufficient tensile strength value of the compositions described above has not been subject of intensive investigations. Some of the compositions, however, might lack sufficient tensile strength thus risking rupture of thin parts of material when the set impression is removed from the mouth or a plaster model is removed from the impression.
Thus, there is a need for a composition having improved properties.